User talk:GreenReaper
Intro text Hi, Laurence: Well, as you can see, we've got a vote going about the Main Page redesign. I'm really glad that you brought it up -- I think we're going to end up with a better looking page. You definitely struck a chord with people about how plain the current page looks, and it's going to get changed. I think you're striking out with the changes to the intro paragraph, though. You've talked about it a few times, and you're just not getting any traction on the idea. You brought it up a week ago on Talk:Main Page -- the only people who responded were me and Peter, and we didn't agree with you. Nobody else seems to be enthused about it. It seems like people are pretty satisfied with that text the way it is. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:50, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm glad to have helped - I view the success and improvement of all wikicities as being an important goal. :-) :As for the text, you may well be right - we'll see! I think that the text I've used is clearer than the original, and that if it's something that is going to be read once and then ignored then it should be as short as possible to avoid wasting space for the rest of the page. I consider the FAQ (which can be as long as it likes) to be the true introduction - the intro text is essentially just there to make sure that they read that page. :If people do end up saying something like "I like the layout/colours, I just want different text" then I'm sure that would work out. Nothing need ever be final on a wiki! Laurence ''--GreenReaper(talk) 20:07, 22 March 2006 (UTC)'' Main Page GreenReaper (do you have a real name we can address you by), welcome, and we appreciate your interest in the Wiki. However, it's generally not advisable to start by reworking the main page. Your ideas are interesting, and the Kermit green is a nice touch, but the look of the main page is really something which should be discussed at before making any drastic changes. I'm going to revert it for now, but I would suggest you mention your layout ideas and such on Special:Community. --Andrew, Aleal 21:29, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :Hi there, Andrew! You can call me Laurence if you want, but GreenReaper is how I'm known to everyone online (and in some cases offline - even my boss has trouble remembering at times). :I have opened a discussion at Talk:Main Page as instructed by the note at Special:Community, as it is only relevant to that page and not the whole site. I will create a link from there as well. I had actually intended to talk about my edits, but I got called away for breakfast. Sorry for the delay on that. :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 22:50, 11 March 2006 (UTC) ::Hi, Laurence! I'm glad you came by and worked on the Main Page for us. I moved your work to Main Page redesign suggestion, so it'll be easier for people to see it and talk about it. You took us by surprise a bit, so the initial reaction was to revert the change. It's a little bit like a stranger coming in to your party, not saying hi to the hosts, and then repainting the living room. It may be a nice shade of green, but you're still going to be a little taken aback. :::Perfectly understandable. I might well have done the same thing myself on Furry. :-) ::Anyway, now we can actually look at it, and figure out whether we want to use that design, or incorporate parts of it into the current design. I appreciate you coming and working on it; it's really nice of you. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:02, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I think that this is a worthy wiki, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered. I just think that it's in need of a lick of paint to sell it better to visitors. :-) Laurence ''--GreenReaper(talk) 23:15, 11 March 2006 (UTC)'' ::::I left a comment about the second suggestion, but I'm moving it to the Main Page talk... -- Danny Toughpigs 21:45, 12 March 2006 (UTC)